The Death of an Angel
by set fire to the roses
Summary: "My throat hurt more than anything, the screaming and the sobbing made it raw and it aches painfully. I threw of the covers and sat up. My room was dark; the only thing that could be heard was my strangled breathing. And maybe even my heartbeat. I wasn't sure." Rated M for language and violence; NO ABUSE OR RAPE


**A/N:** **What's up my peeps? I decided to post this up. It's been sitting in my documents for a while and I've been working on it every free moment I get. So read it and tell me what you think, k? This is all in Bella's P.O.V…..maybe. I'm still deciding. **

_**The Death of an Angel**_

_**Part One**_

I woke up to sobs violently ripping through me. A sheen layer of sweat covered my whole body. With further inspection, I found that my hair was stringy and resembled what of would be a crow's nest. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose and out my mouth. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. Not now.

The humidity in my room was to the point of suffocation, swirling around me, making me sweat even more than the nightmare I had just experienced did. My throat hurt more than anything, the screaming and the sobbing made it raw and aches painfully. I threw of the covers and sat up. My room was dark; the only thing that could be heard was my strangled breathing.

And maybe even my heartbeat. I wasn't sure.

I let my head fall back, titled toward the ceiling and I closed my eyes, enjoying the quietness and peacefulness to give myself a moment to somewhat calm down. After a few minutes, I got up and walked over to the full length mirror that was tilted against my wall. My face was deathly pale, as was the rest of my body. My hair was matted down with sweat and my eyes had such dark circles under them, making them look like I had smudged on tons of mascara sloppily. I shook with terror, scenes of the nightmare flashing in my mind. Passing is not an option, Bella.

I walk; more like wobbled unsteadily; back to my bed. I let my legs hit the end of it, making me face plant onto the comforter. I wrinkled my nose and grit my teeth. It smelled of sweat. I pushed myself up and forcefully pushed the blankets of the bed.

Of course I have to wash the damn blankets. Damnit. I'm tired. But do I really want to go to sleep, or try to sleep, in sweat smelling blankets? No, no I don't.

I grabbed the blanket and dragged it behind me. When I opened my bedroom door, I was greeted with a very cool breeze.

Mmm, that feels great. It really cools down my skin. Wait, breeze?

I dropped the blanket and hurriedly ran down the hallway and into the living room. There, the window by the T.V was wide open. I ran up to it and slammed it shut, clicking the lock in place.

Damnit Seth! I told you to check the windows and doors for me.

I went back to my room and grabbed the blanket again. After I had thrown it in the washer and started it, I went back down the hallway. Instead of turning into my room, I walked further into the dark hallway before I stopped in front of the white door with the words "SETH'S LAIR" written in big letters on the front. I opened the door and Seth's soft snores reached my ears.

Seth was my little brother. Not blood related though. My parent's- he was adopted when he was 4 and I was 10. His previous family couldn't support him like they should have, so he was given to us- me. Now, he was a bright 11 year old boy. Which makes me 17. I had been taking car him for awhile now. After our parent's were murdered, we moved here.

He was only 9.

When the police came, Child Services came with them. They took us and placed us in a temporary room together. One night I woke up from the lack of sleep and heard voices.

**Flashback**

"_We need to send them to a different Home. There is just no room here and we have no one to house them." A woman said in a hushed tone._

"_Ok. We can send the boy to the temporary home over in Oregon Mark told me about last week. The girl can go to the one in Florida where they have a few openings." A man replied in the same hushed tone._

"_We can send the boy tomorrow afternoon. The girl can't go until next week."The man added._

_I stopped listening after that. I immediately threw of the blankets and ran over to Seth's bed waking him up._

"_What's going on?" He mumbled sleepily, yawning. I didn't reply. _

_A few of some of our personal items from our old house were allowed to be taken and were never unpacked, so I just stuffed two sheets in one of the bags. I pulled Seth out of bed and made him get dressed._

"_Bella where are we going?"_

_I stopped and looked at him for a minute._

_His jet black hair, messy and wild. His bright hazel eyes, droopy with sleep. The boy who the first time he met me said "I love you already," the moment he hugged me. My little brother. The only one I had left._

_And they were going to separate him from me. Take him away. He would be scared and sad and alone. I had to protect him._

"_Away." I answered._

**Present Time**

We had snuck through the window of the room that night. We walked to the nearest gas station and I bought us some food and drinks for along the way. The clerk didn't even ask why we were there so late. He didn't care.

We walked blindly until the next day. It was afternoon when we came to a town called Forks. We had lived on the outskirts of Seattle before and I had only heard of Forks once or twice. We were walking down the main road when a car stopped next to us. A young woman in her early 30's rolled down the window.

**Flashback**

"_Hello."_

_I stopped and grabbed Seth, pulling him behind me. I eyed the woman wearily._

"_Hello." I replied smoothly._

"_I'm Tanya. What are you two doing out by yourselves? Are you lost?"_

_I shook my head and looked at the ground, tears pooling in my eyes._

_I heard her get out of her car and close the door. She crouched down in front of me; she was extremely tall; an expression of concern on her face._

"_What's wrong sweet heart?"_

_I didn't know what to say. I just cried. _

"_We left the Child Service place. They wanted to take me away and send me somewhere far away. Bella only wanted to protect me. She said they were following us and looking for us after we left, and she wanted to find somewhere where we could hide." Seth said, stepping out from behind me. _

_Tanya looked heartbroken. She grabbed my hand and made me look at her._

"_How about we make a deal? I own an apartment complex in a town called Port Angeles. I will let you and your brother live there for as long as you need until you become 18 when you have legally full custody of him. I'll pay for everything; electricity, water, and food. As long as you promise to help me out with the building, you can stay"_

_I started at her in complete shock. This lady was helping us? Why? We weren't special. Well, I wasn't. Seth was. She was probably thinking of Seth's well being. I nodded my head and she smiled. _

"_Well, let's go!"_

**Present Time**

I didn't turn eighteen until September, and it was only February. I had had a steady job that paid eight dollar's an hour, plus the babysitting I did. I was set for when I turned eighteen and I could get our own place.

Tanya had become somewhat of a mother to us. She enrolled us in school, signed papers, watched over our grades, provided us with food, shelter, water and electricity like she had promised, and most of all, she helped me raise Seth. It was hard taking care of a 9 year old. As in really, REALLY hard. But with Tanya's help, I pulled through. She celebrated holidays with us; bought us gifts on our birthday's and pretty much adopted us. Tanya was very rich and so when I tried to pay her the first month we were there, she refused to take the money, saying she had more than she really needed.

I had saved up to more than 100,000 dollars. I worked every day for about 9 hours and babysat in the night. Every single penny I earned went to the bank. I gave Seth a little of everything I earned for him to spend on himself and what not.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Seth.

"Bella? You need something?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. You left the window open. Do you know what could have happened if someone broke in?" I pestered him. I could see him roll his eyes as he flopped back onto his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we could have been dead. I know Bella. You tell me every time I mess up. I'm sorry. Can I go back to bed?" Without waiting for an answer, he rolled over so his back was to me and lapsed into a steady silence.

I sighed, starring at my feet.

"Yeah, ok. Go to sleep, Kid. Sorry for bothering you." I walked out, closing the door behind me.

I walked back into my room and closed the door behind me. I closed my eyes and walked blindly to my bed, fell on it, and forced myself to go back to sleep.

"_Bella?" The voice on the other the end of the line answered as soon as I picked up my cell._

"_Seth? What are you doing?"_

"_Bella, mommy and daddy didn't pick me up. I've been stuck in the school office for an hour. Where are they?"_

_I furrowed my brows in confusion. I had left class to use the bathroom when he called and I was currently sitting on the counter of the sinks._

"_They should have been there. Did they call the school?"_

"_No. Belly, I'm scared." He whimpered. _

"_Shh, Seth. I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up, ok? Tell the office I'm on my way."_

"_Ok. Hurry Belly." Then he hung up._

_I rushed to my car. Thank God I had one. I turned 16 last week and had gotten my license and my parents got me a car of my birthday._

_When I pulled up to the Elementary, it was deserted. There were only a few cars parked in the parking lot. _

_When I went into the office, I was assaulted by Seth. He grabbed onto my legs and hugged me tight._

"_Seth." I scolded lightly and gently pried him off of me._

_I looked up to Mrs. White. She smiled at me and asked me where my parents were. _

"_Oh, they are probably just busy and forgot Seth got out early today. I'm going to take him home, call his babysitter, and go back to school."_

_Mrs. White, pleased with my answer, bid me a good day and went back to her work._

"_Come on, Kid. Let's go home."_

_The first thing I noticed about our house when we first pulled up was that the door was wide open. A cold chill ran down my spine and I felt faint. That was odd. I unbuckled myself and hoped out of the truck and let Seth out. He began to make his way to the house and I stopped him. There, in the driveway, was my Dad's police cruiser and my Mom's Honda. I starred at them for a minute, and then let my gaze travel back to the house. Something was off. _

"_Seth. Stay behind me, got it?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_I saw Seth's metal baseball bat sitting by my Mom's garden and I picked it up, raising it above my head. I gestured him with my head to follow me and when he started to talk, I shushed him. _

_When we entered the house. Everything was as it always was. The TV was on to old showing of the Mariners' games. Today's newspaper sat open on the sports section on the coffee table next to Dad's usual cup of black coffee._

_In the Kitchen, Mom's cook books were open to what was supposed to be tonight's dinner. She left her sewing kit on the counter along with her sweater. _

_All in all, everything looked good._

_Then we came to the downstairs bathroom. _

_When I opened the door, I instantly closed it and told Seth to stay on the other side of the wall so he couldn't see the inside of the bathroom. I took a breath and opened it again._

_There was blood everywhere. On this middle of the floor there was a huge puddle of it. Then there were bloody hand prints all over the wall and mirror. The magazine rack was knocked over, the sink running. I turned it off and stepped out._

_That's when I began to worry. _

_I closed the door and grabbed Seth, bending down so I was eye level with him. _

"_Where going upstairs now. If I tell you to close your eyes at any moment, that exactly what you do, no if's ands or buts. I'm serious, ok? Are we clear?" _

_He nodded, his eyes wide._

_The hallway upstairs looked as it always had. The little end table at the end of the hall with the flowers and the family picture we took last month, above it the wall clock who's ticking sounds always lulled me to sleep. The pale white carpet with the long decorative brown rug, the numerous pictures of relatives and pictures of importance. It was all in the same place, not touched, not moved, not disturbed. We passed the first door on the right; Seth and I's bathroom. It was open and when we passed, I couldn't help but look inside._

_Renee, my mom, had always loved to decorate. When Seth came to the house, she went all out making the house kid friendly. She spent over thousands of dollars on brighter furniture and decorations. She even went as far as too replace all the more mature books in the many bookcases we had around the house with children's books such as "Where's Waldo" and "Charlotte's Web." The bathroom took the worst of her excitement. She replaced all the normal, brick red decorations with a jungle theme. The curtain became a huge canvas full of swinging anime monkeys with curly tails and bright smiles. The toothbrush holder was a happy monkey's face and the hand towels were banana shaped. _

_That was what I saw now as we passed. One of the big banana towels was thrown on the floor by the door. It fell in my haste to get ready this morning and I didn't have a thought in the world to pick it up, thinking Renee would do it later. _

_The next door was on our left. It was my room. Renee let my decorate my room, her and Charlie (my dad) paid for any price, not a care in the world. _

_My room was white, clean and pristine. I painted some of my favorite quotes on one wall, whether it was from poems, songs, or books, if I liked it, it went on the wall. My bed was a standard queen, with a black and silver bedspread. I had a matching black dresser and nightstand with silver knobs. It was me. _

_Seth's room was passed third on the right. It was an array of different colors. He had a bunk bed, switching randomly from the top bunk to the bottom. His computer desk and computer sat in a corner. _

_The room consisted of just two main colors; orange and grey. He had an orange bedspread on the top bunk and a grey one on the bottom. Paintings were hung on the wall carelessly, giving it a more comfy feeling. It was Seth's sanctuary. _

_The last door on the left was our parents. The door was closed, but not all the way. I took a breather and leaned forward so I could peek through the little crack. I pulled my head back right away and turned to Seth._

"_Go sit in your room. Lock the door and hide in your closet. When you hear our special knock, come out and open it. Ok?"I said, my voice full of authority. On the inside I was a mess._

"_But, Bella-."_

"_Seth. Do it." I said, looking him in the eye. He stared at me, his eyes searching mine. He must have seen the fear in mine, because he nodded. I gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead._

"_Alright, Kid. Go. Remember, DO NOT open the door no matter what, unless you hear the special knock, ok?"_

_He nodded and I watched him until I heard the click of his lock._

_That's when I opened the bedroom door._

_My eyes fell on my dad first. He was propped up against the wall under the window, a rope tied around his neck. His eyes were lifeless, a dull brown, unlike the sparkly bright honey brown they always were. He was pale from the lack of air probably. _

_A disturbance in the corner caught my eye. _

_Mom._

_She was laying there in a pool of blood, her eyes open, and looking at me. Her ragged breathing drew me to her immediately. I fell to my knees in front of her, in a pool or her blood. Her throat was slashed and from the looks of it, she was barely alive. _

_My eyes filled with tears and I began to sob. She stared in my eyes as I did hers._

_I watched as her hand, shaky and bloody, came up to caress my cheek and she smiled. A very light and blissful smile. I choked on a sob._

"_Mom.." My voice cracked and I let my head fall, my hair covering my face._

"_Bella… Bella bear…" She croaked. I looked at her, tears cloudy in my eyes._

"_Momma… who did this?" I begged, clasping her hand in mine._

"_Bella, take… take care of… Seth. He… need's you… more than you… know. Tell him… tell him that Mommy and Daddy love him… very much." She whispered hoarsely. _

"_Mom-."_

"_Bella. Bella bear, we love you, you're… Father and I. So much. Please, take care of…. Your brother. Promise me…..promise me Bella."_

_I clenched my teeth and nodded at her._

"_Say it. Promise."She said, her eyes on me._

_I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and saw something I had never seen before. I saw pure anger in her eyes, not directed towards me. Just a fiery passion I had never seen from my mom. _

"_I promise."_

_She smiled again. Her white eyes shining with pride. Then, ever so slowly, she closed her eyes, almost as if she was drifting to sleep. Her chest stopped rising and falling and she stopped breathing._

_I knew she was gone._

_I sobbed violently as I kissed her head. I got up and walked over to my Daddy. I crouched in front of him and gently closed his eyes, kissing his eyelids. _

"_Goodnight, Daddy. Sleep tight. I love you, ok? So does Seth. I'll take care of him. Take care of Momma up there." _

_A shrill ringing burst cut through the quiet room and I jumped, shaky and panicky. I looked for the source of the peace killing thing and saw a silver cell phone lying in the middle of the bed. I had never seen it before. Ever. _

_I walked to it and stared at the words flashing on the screen._

_**Calling: UNKNOWN.**_

_I narrowed my eyes at it warily, but my curiosity was killing me. I clicked answer and brought it to my ear._

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella, is it? I saw a picture of you on your parent's nightstand. Cute picture of you as a baby." A cold voice filled my ears._

"_Who is this?" _

"_Oh, you know. I left that…mess behind in your house."_

"_You killed them." I stated coldly._

_The man answered by laughing._

"_Bingo." He said._

_I looked at the lifeless bodies of the two most important people in the World to me. _

"_I don't know who you are," I said, "But I'm going to find you. And when I do.."_

_I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them, I felt like a new person. Hate ran through my veins at a fast pace, coating every nerve in my being. I felt my heart become cold and covered in hate._

"_I will kill you." _

_I hung up and threw the phone back on the bed._


End file.
